Realm of Possibility
'Realm of Possibility' Link to actual story Link to discussion-thread about the story and its contents. Realm of Possibility is a fantasy interactive vore story with a focus on female predators and digestion. The set-up is that three girls Amy, Bethany and Mandy in doing research for a paper they are about to do on whichcraft, come upon a ritual that opens a door to the realm of possibility, or so the book says. The ritual does produce a gate that takes them to another world where at least a lot more things are possible and magic has a fairly strong presense. Any interactive story needs a set of rules to ensure that it doesn't goes off the deep end and the rules for this story so far are as follows: 1 Original characters only, (no fan fiction stuff.) 2 Continuity, (Characters and their original set-ups are the same in all threads, meaning for example that; Amy is always a blonde and she always has a two year older sister and so on. Likewise if a character appears somewhere like the troll Héula, she's the same if they should happen upon her in another thread, unless something has specifically happened in that thread to change that.) - List of characters in the Realm of Possibility. - List of Races, Groups and Unnamed Characters. - List of Items used and interesting ones mentioned. 3 Portals, (also called doors, gates and whatnot) have a set of keys, there's only one way to create a key and that's to open a portal and during the creation of the portal one needs one key per person setting up the portal, there can be neither more nor less, or the ritual fails. - Keys can carry 2 charges at most (does so when first created). - A charge is used up every time a key passes through a portal, however that is achieved. - Keys can be recharged with a special re-charge ritual, but one has to make sure that the key gets 2 charges (possibly the ritual is performed twice?) - When keys to a portal have no charges the portal goes grey and inactive. trying to use it even with a key will do nothing, it will be as if it wasn't there, though visible, much like an active portal is, if one does not have a key. - When all keys to a portal are destroyed the portals vanish as well. (temporarily disabling keys does not count as destroying them.) 4 Traveling through portals. - Requires a key, with at lest one charge left for the one walking through. - Someone walking through can only bring things with them that they carry, so no dragging, pulling, pushing or somesuch. Vore here thus opens up the possibility for multiple people even with few keys. - The portals aren't huge, so use moderation in regards to what can fit through a portal. 5 Money, The girls come from the US east coast, so they are used to US dollars, the Realm however does not accept dollars unless under certain circumstanses, such as a bank that can exchange them, or someone with a tru-worth spell active, like some performers apparently had, or possibly it awas their donations bucket that was enchanted in such a way that it exchanged other kinds of money into Realm coinage. The rate is as follows: 1 large gold = 5 small gold = 100 large silver = 500 small silver = 10 000 large copper = 100 000 small copper = 1000 dollars 1 small gold = 20 large silver = 100 small silver = 2 000 large copper = 20 000 small copper = 200 dollars 1 large silver = 5 small silver = 100 large copper = 1 000 small copper = 10 dollars 1 small silver = 20 large copper = 200 small copper = 2 dollars 1 large copper = 10 small copper = 10 cents. It is allowed to use real life rates for altering the ammounts of money people actually get when doing exchanges. The standard rate above is based upon silver being 1 dollar per gram, meaning a large silver coin weighs 10 gram and a small one 2 gram. So if one feels like one can check current rates (a troy ounce is 31.1 gram, which is the unit silver and gold are traded in on the market.) and then play on that regarding how much bang for the buck the people doing the exchange are getting. The prices on the market doesn't fluctuate with the metals though, so a large silver is always equivialent of 10 US dollars.